


That Which Brought Them Together

by scarletSumac



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletSumac/pseuds/scarletSumac
Summary: A look into the story of one Jesse McCree. And how he got himself the love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Blackwatch that brought them together.

Well technically it was Reyes. Maybe he should thank the bastard (god rest his soul), for forcing him into the team that went to Hanamura, for dragging him to Shimada castle, making him make friends with the boss’ son. 

They briefed him on everything. How to act, how to talk, even how to sit down. They told him the Shimada brothers were ninjas. They told him the family had ties to various corporations in at least twenty other prefectures. They said they were real handy with bow and sword.

Never told him anything about Hanzo though. That hit him like a hypertrain. 

Hanzo Shimada had sharp features and dark eyes. A voice that sent shivers down his spine. Everything about Hanzo was attractive, from the way he carried himself, in every way a man destined for greatness, to the way he spoke. Curt and polite, clever, definitely clever, but not obviously so. 

So of course, Jesse got a little more interested. A little harmless flirting wouldn’t hurt anyone. Well. It did hurt a few times. Like when he tried to be cool and lean onto a railing with a tip of his hat. He leaned too far and fell over. At least that earned him a smirk from Hanzo. (And a cackle of laughter from Genji, watching from a distance, watching the cowboy trying to earn his brother’s affections)

He persisted though, and after a while Hanzo’s scowls would turn to stifled laughs, and his piercing eyes would soften, just a little. 

Soon enough they were meeting in secret, stealing kisses and passing little gifts. A little after that they were sneaking away from family meetings and team briefings, archery practice and group training sessions. 

There was that one night, where Hanzo had snuck into Jesse’s room, he scaled seven floors just to see him (but also gave him the shock of his life, it isn’t every day a ninja comes knocking at your window at two in the morning.)

But of course, all good things must come to an end. 

The rogue omnics were driven away, the Shimada clan’s name was cleared, the people of Hanamura were calm again. Their mission was over. And so were they. 

Jesse remembered that day in wisps blowing thin like smoke. He grasped at it, quickly before he forgets.

He could almost smell the rain again, pouring down outside when he was hiding in Hanzo’s room. That day that bleached the world of colour. That day where two lovers buried themselves in each other’s arms, never wanting to let go.

“I’ll be gone tonight.” Jesse had said.

“I know.” he replied.

“I don’t wanna go. I don’t want to leave you.”

Lightning lit up the sky, blanking out the world for a moment. Nothing seemed real, nothing except the warmth of Hanzo’s arms around him and the dull room they were in, a painter’s dream, executed all in grey and brown. 

Jesse clung to Hanzo’s shirt as if clinging to life itself, he knew Reyes would be looking for him later, ordering him to pack his things, getting him on the transport out of there. He knew they all knew about Hanzo. They all must have known. 

“Please don’t go” Hanzo had said, pressing kisses in a crown on his head. 

“I don’t want to.” Jesse replied. “I don’t want to.” he repeated again, and again and again. 

He remembered holding Hanzo’s hand, walking out of the compound together, the sun was setting, who cared of anyone saw them. 

He remembered the last kiss, slow and soft, in an alley beside Jesse’s hotel that smelled like broken bottles of beer and the last dregs of rainwater and moss. It was already dark by the time they arrived.

He remembered brushing back Hanzo’s hair away from his face, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“I’m sorry.” he whispers.

“I love you.” he replied. 

“I love you too, so much. I don’t wanna leave you darlin’ I really don’t. I- I wish I didn’t have to.”

Under the light of the streetlamp Hanzo’s eyes seemed so, so dark, and ever so sad. 

“I love you, Jesse McCree. I’ll find you again, some day.”

“Not if I find you first.”

Hanzo chuckled. And Jesse stepped backwards, hands still clasping Hanzo’s. And slowly he backed away, still watching Hanzo’s smile. Soon enough their hands could no longer touch.

He turned, took two steps towards the hotel door, and looked back. But Hanzo could no longer be found. 

(He could swear that somewhere, he heard the distant sound of sobbing.)


	2. Chapter 2

It was the drifter life that brought them together. 

The lonely nights of hiding out in various safehouses, blending in like a local. Days of wandering, hoping that no one would recognise him. He kept his head down, sometimes whistling an old song to himself. He was a normal person, just getting groceries and supplies like any other citizen. Well, any other citizen who dressed like a farmhand, he had left his serape and hat back in the apartment, but he still had on his red flannel shirt and spurs.

He was in a small 24 hour supermarket. One of the few that stayed open this late at night even after the crisis. Jesse picked up a loaf of bread, turned it about in his hands. He could be sensible and get it, or he could get the frosted donuts over there. 

He clicks his teeth, drops the bread into his basket. Common sense wins, he could get the donuts another day.

The bell dinged, someone walked into the store. He looked up, but all Jesse could see was the top of the guitar case they carried. They kept walking.

Jesse liked Los Angeles. It was still pretty nice even after the crisis flared up again. Surprisingly. The people here were pretty resilient. Even after the shitshow that was the riots last month, they bounced back. 

He went to the fridges, grabbed some milk, discounted cheese. Basic necessities really. And some beef jerky. Just enough to stock his safehouse for the next few days. He never knew when he had to be moving off again. 

As he paid for his things he looked outside, and a flash of lightning lit up the sky. The rain was coming down in sheets, slicking the carpark floor to an oily sheen. He whistled. 

“It isn’t supposed to rain. Not today at least.” said a voice.

“What?” he said.

“The rain. Isn’t supposed to be raining much this time of year.” replied the cashier, she was young, maybe early twenties, with her strawberry blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail. A splattering of freckles dusted her cheeks. A name tag declared her name was ‘Sasha’ in dark green. 

“At least it’s all at night though. Won’t really bother people then.” she continued. 

“No, I guess it won’t.” he said, pocketing his change.

“Have a nice night mister.” she said.

Jesse nodded, and he walked outside. The rain was getting worse. The steady staccato of rain on the ground was almost like TV static. White noise that drowned out everything else.

He cursed under his breath. The apartment was nearby but it wasn’t near enough for him to make a run for it without getting soaked down to the bone. 

A whoosh of cold air brushed his back. Someone stepped out. 

Jesse glanced over.

Did a double take.

The stranger with the guitar case. 

Goddamn.

Even backlit by the shitty white lights he was handsome. He was east asian, most likely, dark hair tied into a bun on his head, he had an undercut, and a piercing on his nose bridge. He had stern eyes and high sloping cheekbones, lips pulled down into disdain. Even so. Very handsome. 

“ _Kuso_ ” he muttered. 

_Ah_ , Jesse thought, _Japanese, then_.

“Guess we’re stuck here for a while.” he announced. 

The stranger glanced over.

“Hopefully the rain lets up a little.” he continued.

“Hmm. Yes. I’d like to be headed home.” the stranger replied. And Jesse could practically melt right then and there. The stranger’s voice was silky smooth like good rum, addicting too. 

“You stay near here?”

“Yes.” he said with a nod of his head.

“Oh, same here, I stay down that way.” Jesse replied, pointing in the opposite direction. “You gettin' some last minute groceries?”

“I suppose you could call it that.”

“I haven’t seen you round these parts. You just move here or somethin’?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Jesse clicked his teeth, wishing he had a cigarillo on him right about now. The stranger wasn’t really one for talking was he? 

“So where are you from?” Jesse asked.

“Japan.”

“Cool, I’ve been there once, the food was fantastic.”

No answer. 

Well. Jesse could keep quiet too, wait for the rain to let up. But he may never see the handsome stranger again. He supposes that’s what the drifter life does. It keeps people far away. Some days, Jesse preferred it, always being on the move, always being ten steps ahead of the authorities. 

But then again. The nights did get awfully lonely. He glanced over at the stranger again. And he tried his luck.

“Look, how bout I buy you a drink. Get to know you a little.”

“Hmm.”

“There’s a good bar called The White Horse two blocks from here. I could give you directions if you need it?”

“I’d rather not go drinking. I have a lot to do.”

“C’mon, just one night out? I used to live round these parts before I moved out, but now that I’m back, I could show you around? How’s Friday sound?”

The stranger looked up at him, and Jesse could swear that in those dark eyes he could see a hint of curiosity.

By now the rain had slowed to a slight drizzle, water dripped off the streetlamps in golden drops. The stranger stared, eyes boring deep into Jesse’s skull, searching his face for signs of a joke. He could feel his palms get sweaty, he gulped.

“We shall see.” the stranger said, after what felt like the longest three seconds of his life, and walked off, shoulders shrugged, and disappeared around a corner. 

Jesse watched him go. And after letting out a low whistle, stepped into the rain and headed home.

 

Once Friday rolled around Jesse’s stomach was in knots. He had tried on four different flannel shirts and changed his belt buckles twice in the past hour. He knew he should try to look presentable at least. It wasn’t really a date but he ought to look good for the stranger. 

If he’d even show up. 

He sighed. Supposing going simple would have to do. He put on a plain white button down shirt, picked the classiest belt he could find, and he stepped out, grabbing a blue serape on the way. 

 

Eight o’clock found him sitting at the bar two beers in. He took the last swig. Took another look at the clock behind the bar. 

Late. Or not coming. Flip a coin. Jesse almost did, just to test his luck. 

He was contemplating getting piss drunk and stumbling home to sleep, it has been a while since he’d been somewhere safe enough to do that. Who was he kidding, sure he knew he was handsome, he was well aware he had rugged good looks and enough charm to melt even the coldest of hearts but with a stranger like that? With those dark eyes and high cheekbones and black hair. Who was he kidding?

A man like that was like to break his heart. (He does nothing about the familiarity building in his chest. The aching, throbbing feeling of deja vu, he almost remembers. The gorgeous boy who loved him in Hanamura, all those years ago.)

“You aren’t planning to start without me are you?” came a familiar voice. It yanks him from his thoughts, pulls him almost gasping from the depths of his past into the present.

Jesse looked up. So the handsome stranger decided to show up after all. 

“Hey, I just had a couple beers. Didn’t think you were gonna show up.”

“My apologies, I find it rude to keep others waiting. I had to run a few errands.”

“Well I’m glad you could make it. I’ll buy you your first round.”

“That is unnecessary, and with my tardiness, I suppose it should be the other way around.”

“Heh, alright partner.”

The stranger called the bartender over, ordered another round of drinks for them both. The bartender shuffled over, chrome faceplate gleaming, and placed two glasses in front of them. Jesse took a good look at him as he took off his jacket, he wore a plain button down black shirt and dark grey jeans, he was clearly quite muscular, broad shouldered and sturdily built.

Jesse almost whistled, he sure knew how to pick ‘em didn’t he?

“So. What’s your name stranger?” he said after taking a sip.

“Sosuke.” he said, “Hiroyuki Sosuke.”

“Well, mighty pleased t’ meet you Hiroyuki-san”

“Please, just call me Sosuke.”

“Sure thing darlin’.” Jesse said, offering a hand. “Gabriel Santiago. But you can call me Gabe.”

Sosuke shook his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Gabe.” he said with a slight smile.

Jesse felt his heart fluttering. 

He made Gabe up about a year ago while back in Hollywood. He was a nice guy, with a bit of a gambling problem, Gabe had two sisters and a brother. He was never on the run from the authorities, never in a gang. But he was from Santa Fe. At least they still had that in common. 

Gabe was a nice guy. He didn't have the problems Jesse had. He lost his arm in a biking accident, not in a shootout with some rogue omnics. He loved the taste of a good southern breakfast and sweet tea. (He didn’t break his heart, leaving the love of his life behind.)

It starts slow, with typical questions of where are you from and why did you come here. 

But it only took a few beers to loosen both their tongues, and soon Jesse was telling stories, editing out a few bits of stories of the old Blackwatch days, they were having poker night in Texas, he said. (They were on a stakeout in Shanghai, he remembered.) He told stories of his youth, visiting his grandparents on their ranch, riding horses. 

Sosuke was telling stories too, about how he and his brother would sneak out of the house as youths, to go to the arcade. To buy snacks and sweets. To meet friends, pretty boys and pretty girls.

Soon enough they both were erupting with laughter, talking like old friends. Jesse missed this, the joking, the flirty touches, the slight slurring of a drunken friend. He wondered if this was the life he would’ve had, no Blackwatch, no Deadlock. A clean slate. 

But he remembered, the aching in his chest of something so painfully familiar. Perhaps, just perhaps, this man could fill the hole in his heart. (Since when did he get so sappy?).

 

“Well, if I didn’t know any better,” Sosuke said, after a particularly long laughing fit, “I’d say you’re trying to flirt with me.”

“Did it work?”

“You have to try harder than that, cowboy.”

Jesse laughed, “Well, alright then.” He said, heart swelling, “Let me take you on a date then, a proper date, fancy restaurant and everything, I’ll be real good to ya. Buy you roses and chocolate and everything.”

Sosuke laughs, a lovely deep rumbling laugh, and Jesse feels the urge to reach out and take his hand. 

“Alright.” he says, smiling. 

“Alright” Jesse replied. 

“It’s getting a little late, I suppose I should be going.” 

“I’ll walk you back.” Jesse said.

 

When they reached Sosuke’s apartment building, he went up on tiptoes, and gave Jesse a little peck on the cheek, thanking him for a wonderful evening, and after agreeing on a date and time, he shut the door. 

Jesse stumbled onto the street, thirty-seven but feeling seventeen, _that’s it_ , he thought, _I’ve really got it bad now_.

Jesse took a last look at the door, all white with a little chipping at the edge. and he wandered off in the direction of home. 

(What he didn’t see, is Sosuke crouching, back against the door, stony expression hiding the bubbling happiness he felt. He permitted himself a little smile. Sosuke almost laughed, he was thirty-eight years old and he felt like a teenager again. What was he thinking, kissing him like that. Sure it was just a tiny peck on the cheek but still. 

Then he calmed himself, and got up, and he made his way upstairs to his apartment. No longer Sosuke Hiroyuki, the guy who worked in a flower shop, but Hanzo Shimada, lonely drifter. 

Hanzo knew little to nothing about most plants, he was just there because the owner was an elderly Japanese woman who needed someone strong enough to lift the bigger pots and talk to her in her first language. Sosuke also didn't have to run from the last of the Shimada-gumi. He lived a pretty normal life. He didn’t spend the past few months contemplating how his dead brother was somehow alive. He didn’t carry the aching pain Hanzo felt from having to flee from the horrors of his past.

At least they had one thing in common, they both were beginning to fall for a certain cowboy in a blue serape.)


	3. Chapter 3

It was Jesse’s guitar that brought them together. 

Together as in ‘together’ together. Jesse remembered, blushed a little, continued typing his message. 

Then again it might have been Sosuke’s flowers. Red tulips, wrapped in white and tied with a silver band. Jesse had no idea what they meant, nor why Sosuke was so flustered when he presented them.

He supposes it might have been the flowers. But that’s what led to the whole thing with the guitar.

Jesse smirks as he sends the message. He could almost imagine Sosuke getting flustered upon reading it. He was the type to get flustered when he got called pet names. Jesse loved that. It reminded him of- 

Nope. Not that again. He doesn't want to remember that. He’ll remember something else instead. 

He thinks back to ten weeks ago.

Their date had gone perfectly, more than perfectly.

Jesse picked him up at six, single red rose in hand. And they walked off together to the fanciest place Jesse could afford. Sosuke ordered lobster and Jesse had a steak, and they chatted over dinner, learning more about each other, finding common likes and dislikes.

Jesse learnt that Sosuke loved the colour blue, disliked the heat of summertime, liked stormy days and never left Japan until he was almost thirty and that he’s been travelling ever since.

He learnt that Sosuke was more of a dog person, though he rather liked cats as well. He learnt that he he was a fan of old myths, regardless of culture, and could retell those stories as well as any book. He learnt that he liked those little orange fish eggs that he couldn’t remember the name of.

“Ikura.” Sosuke told him, laughing, and Jesse could feel his heart skip a beat.

Sosuke learned that Gabe was kind of a drifter. Wanting to go around and not stay stuck for so long. He liked warm colours, reds and oranges and yellows. He learned that Gabe liked summer and bright days where he could feel the sun on his skin. He learned how to ride horses from his uncles and cousins, and he had quite a sweet tooth. 

They had good wine and shared a tart for dessert and Jesse wanted so badly to reach over and take Sosuke’s hand across the table. But was he pushing it? He had jumped a little when Jesse’s hand brushed his when they were walking earlier. 

Jesse paid for the meal and they walked around the town together. 

Jesse pointed out the way to the mall, and the omnic repair centre. He showed him to yet another bar, which they did not enter. 

They danced under the streetlight to Jesse’s humming and Sosuke’s flustered protests, and Jesse pulled him close, singing a hundred year old song about love. 

“Good night, Gabe. And thank you for tonight.” Sosuke had said, and with yet another little kiss on the cheek, he stepped into the building and shut the door. 

And for another night, Jesse stumbled onto the streets feeling like a teenager again. 

 

Jesse got up and grabbed a glass of water. 

He wandered past the pot on the table, full of Sakurasou. Another gift from Sosuke. A bright splash of purple in his dull little apartment.

He really liked the flowers. And it was really sweet of him to keep getting them. 

He took a sip, placed the glass down on the bedside table and flopped back down, bed springs creaking. 

Sosuke hasn’t replied yet. 

Jesse lay back. 

 

He thought back to the thing with the guitar. 

He remembered. This was the second time Sosuke had come over, for a calm evening of movie-watching and popcorn-eating. 

Jesse kept eyeing the flowers on the table. Sosuke’s hand was in his and he leaned against Jesse, content and peaceful. 

“You seem distracted. Is something wrong?” he asked. And Jesse looked down. 

“Naw, you’re just too beautiful darlin’. Can’t help it.”

Sosuke smiled, Jesse let go of his hand to drape an arm around his shoulder. 

Suddenly he got up, and Jesse looked at him, puzzled. 

“Bathroom” he said. And Jesse directed him to the little room down the hall.

 

The second he was out of sight, Jesse took out his phone. Searching for flowers and meanings.

_‘flower meanings’_

_‘tulip meaning’_

_‘red tulips meaning’_

Bingo.

_‘tulips represent a declaration of-’ oh_

Oh

“What are you looking at?”

“Y’know darlin’ if you wanted to say that you could’ve just told me.”

“I- I was worried it would be too forward of me.”

Jesse chuckles, “Don’t worry bout it, it’s just… it’s real sweet of ya.”

Sosuke looks away, a little flustered.

 

Jesse remembers somehow, later that evening, he brought out his old guitar, and he began to play. He played an old tune his pops taught him, something nameless and sweet and soft, and Sosuke listened. 

When the song ended, he asked Jesse to put the guitar away, and he climbed into his lap and kissed him. They kissed like old lovers reuniting, soft and gentle and warm. Jesse’s chest ached with familiarity, the soothing burn of something nostalgic. And he decided then and there, that he was utterly, irrevocably in love.

 

Suddenly, a buzz. He picked up his phone. 

_Are you home now?_ said a text. 

_Yep._ He replied

 _Good._

_You comin’ over?_

There was a knock at the door. (He really ought to get that doorbell fixed.)

Jesse hopped off the bed. Invited his boyfriend inside. 

(Boyfriend. Isn't he a little old for that?)

Sosuke came in, took off his jacket, pulled Jesse down for a kiss. 

“No present this time?” Jesse said, pulling Sosuke close. 

“Am I not enough of a present, cowboy?” he replied. 

“Darlin’ you know I’m always happy to see you.”

Sosuke giggles. 

Jesse pulls him over to the couch. Tugs his hand insistently as he sits down. 

Sosuke straddles him, bringing their lips together again. Jesse runs his hands up and down his sides. 

“So why’d you come over?”

“I felt like seeing you. I missed you.”

“Baby, you’ve got no idea how much I miss you too, it’s only been what? A week? Since I last saw you?”

Sosuke smiles. “Let’s go out again. I’ll pay this time.”

“Fine by me. Where’d you like to go?”

“There’s a nice place for sushi I know of. We could go there.”

“I’ll go anywhere, darlin’. As long as I can do it with you.”

“Always such a charmer.”

“But you like it.”

Sosuke bends down and kisses him again. 

“Of course I do.”

“What else would you like to do? Movie? Go ice skating?”

“I… rather liked our first date. Dancing in the street was strangely fun.”

“Darlin’ we could dance anywhere, I just gotta put some music on. Hell, we could dance right now, get up.”

“Gabe-”

“C’mon it’ll be fun!”

They get up, Jesse wanders to the radio and puts on some soothing music. Something old and sweet. And they dance. They step and sway to the rhythm. And Jesse hums along with the music. 

And there it is again. The slow simmer of something old and familiar and forgotten. 

Jesse smiles. And he distracts himself. He looks into Sosuke’s eyes, pulling him closer, and Sosuke lays his head on Jesse’s chest, thinking about how perfectly they fit together. 

Jesse twirls him and they laugh, and Jesse bows, kissing Sosuke’s hand as he smiles, and he pushes his sleeve up and out of the way and…

he sees it. 

The head of a dragon emerging from his wrist, blue eyes glaring out. And he remembers.

It all comes back to him in pieces, but in a flurry all at once. A hurricane of memory coming to sweep him off his feet.

He sees the light glint in those deep brown eyes and the echoes of a laugh so familiar and the cool and collected nature he found calming all those years ago. 

“Gabe? Is something wrong?”

“Hanzo” he whispers. And he can feel the name settle in his chest and roll off his tongue, as if it were never rusty with disuse. 

“What did you say?” 

“It’s you.”

“Gabe what are you talking about?”

“Darlin’ it’s you isn’t it?”

Sosuke stared at him in utter confusion. He could see it now, clear as day. It was Hanzo, the only man he ever truly loved. 

His hair was different, he had a piercing on his nose bridge, he carried that guitar case around now, but it was still him. 

Hanzo. 

His love, his light. 

Hanzo.

The one that got away over a decade ago, he remembers, and in his rush to grasp and hold onto this realisation he surges at him, hugging him close and he can practically feel the surprise emanating from his lover’s skin. 

“It’s you”

“What?”

Jesse’s heart was racing, and he let go, only to look at Hanzo right in the eyes but all he saw was shock. 

“Darlin’ I- You have to remember me. Please, I- Here lemme show you this.”

And he darted into his room, rummaging through his things, searching and shuffling and then remembering his hat was right there on the top shelf of his closet. 

He brings it out, handing it to Hanzo. (It had to be, who else would have that tattoo? It had to be.)

His lover turned it about in his hands, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Darlin’.” he pleaded. He had to remember, he had to. Their love could topple mountains, it fuelled their dreams of running away together, free from Blackwatch, free of the clan. They’d fight together and have each other’s backs. They’d make love under the stars and travel far and wide, together. 

But amongst his hope comes doubt. He wonders if this was really him. The odds of two people having the same tattoo… No, it has to be him, please god let this be him. Jesse knew it was mostly his fault. His fault for not always picking up when he called, for not making time to try. Jesse knew Hanzo had a busy life, he knew he couldn’t be clingy. So he was aloof. He kept his distance, gave him space.

Soon enough they stopped talking altogether. 

But it’s been years. Years of hoping and looking and yearning for him. Jesse kicks himself for not noticing earlier, for giving up his search too soon. He regrets so much. 

He watches as Hanzo (it must be Hanzo, he remembers those hands now) turns the hat about, run his fingers over the band. 

And he waits. 

“This must be pretty… shocking, but-”

“Jesse.” he breathes. Hands trembling. 

Jesse’s eyes go wide. Heart thumping wild in his chest. 

“It’s you.”

“Yea… it’s me.”

He was silent. Staring down at the hat, gripping the brim in his hands.

“You found me.”

“I should have found you sooner.”

“How- How did you-”

“Not gonna lie, darlin’. It was sheer luck. I never thought I’d see you again. I kept hopin’ I would though. Pass by you on the street. See you in a shop somewhere.”

“Why did you run from your Blackwatch? Why did you go off the grid?”

“Could ask you the same. Why’d you leave your clan?”

“… I see.”

Jesse shrugs. “I just had to go. Things weren’t working out. When I was told you left your clan, I tried lookin’ for you. ”

“I tried looking for you too.”

“Well you found me.” he says with a smile.

“Living in a state you’re still wanted in. Under a false name and identity.”

“Well, there’s that. But I got you. I have you back.”

Hanzo’s eyes widen. He grips the hat a little harder. Then he looks down. 

“I never thought you’d want me back.”

“No, no, darlin’ I’ve always loved you.”

“You know don’t you? About what I’ve done. I don’t deserve you.”

Jesse steps forward. Reaches out a hand. Hanzo backs away.

“No, I- You stopped answering when I called, you stopped replying my messages, I thought- I knew it was because of Genji. How can you love me?”

“I’ve always loved you. And I was a damn fool for not finding you sooner. I wish I’d taken you with me. I wish I didn’t -”

“You knew Genji was alive didn't you? You saw what I did to him, how can you love someone like that? I killed him, my own brother.”

“Han.” Jesse says, quietly. “I- I knew what you did, and, not gonna lie, I was mad at you. For quite a while. But then I remembered, it wasn’t you. Your clan must’ve forced your hand, you weren’t like that. You're not a cold blooded killer, you're better than that. You’re probably the best damn thing that ever happened to me.”

Hanzo looked up again, eyes wet and glistening. 

And Jesse stepped forward, pulling him into an embrace. 

“I love you Hanzo. I think I always have, and I’m sure I always will.”

He could feel Hanzo reach up and grasp at his shirt. Holding him and not letting go. And he remembered over a decade ago. The lovers hiding from the storm. He remembers letting go of Hanzo’s hands, he remembers retreating to his room and crying his heart out knowing that it might be the last time they meet. 

He remembered the attack on the Shimada-gumi years after that. When Genji came to Overwatch. The attack that shattered the clan, left them weak and struggling. 

When Hanzo was no where to be found. 

Jesse ducks down to kiss him. Pressing gentle kisses to his face, ignoring the salt taste of tears and savouring the softness.

He thinks of the one comfort he has. He has Hanzo back. In his arms again. 

And he ignores the world as his lover holds him close. In this shitty small apartment, with the sun setting outside and the room slowly turning to dusky hues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long aaaaaa  
> The last chapter will be up in about a month or so? Yea. Anyways thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

It was the Recall that brought them together.

Overwatch. His family. His friends. 

Jesse walked into the hangar, bag slung over his shoulder. 

With a tip of his hat he looked up, around. Taking in the sight before him. Watchpoint: Gibraltar was up and running again, albeit a little empty. 

He remembered when there would be cadets running around, captains barking orders. Commanders watching from the huge viewing window above as the aircraft came and went. 

“McCree!”

A flash of blue and suddenly two arms wrap around his torso. 

“Well would you look at that, never thought I’d see you again, Lena.”

“McCree! It’s great to have you back! But what took you so long? Recall got sent out three months ago!” she chirps, looking up at him with excited eyes. 

“Well. I’ve been a lil distracted lately. But I’m here now. Who else answered?”

“Does that distraction have anything to do with the sixty-five mil’ bounty hanging over your head?”

“Naw…. Wait. Shoot it went up again?”

“We all know about the train thing. But you wouldn’t rob them of a radioactive core would you?”

“So that’s what it was…”

Lena huffs. Hands on her hips. She shakes her head. 

“Welcome back, McCree. Let’s see… Winston’s upstairs in his lab again, Genji’s transport’s gonna arrive tomorrow, he’ll be happy to see you. And Angela’s prepping the med-bay. I think we’ll see her at dinner. Torbjorn’s in his workshop and I think we have a few new additions who are settling in as well. Mei is here too. And we have a new guy called Lucio and- Oooh, it’s nice to see you back!”

Jesse smiles, reaching for another cigarillo. 

“It’s nice to be back.” he says, fishing out his lighter.

It is here that he notices the presence behind him. And he smiles a little wider. 

“Lena, this here’s my uh… partner.” he says, unsure of what to call the man behind him. What would he like to be called? Lover? Boyfriend? Darlin?

Hanzo steps forward. And with a formal bow he says, “Shimada Hanzo. It’s an honour to make your acquaintance.” 

“Shimada? As in Genji’s brother?”

Jesse glances over. He can see Hanzo tense up. 

“I’m Lena Oxton, callsign Tracer. It’s great to have you on the team, Hanzo.” she continues, “Genji’s said quite a bit about you, and I’m sure we’re all excited to see you out in the field! You’re a sniper right? Bow and arrow? That’s really cool! I heard about this one time you-” 

He can see Hanzo flinching away already. But then again, this is Lena. 

“Whoa there, calm down lil missy, he’s only been here two minutes. I’m sure we should all go settle in first before you ask ‘m anythin’ else.”

“Right, right, sorry ‘bout that. Hehe… So… partners huh?”

“Yep.”

She leans in close to Jesse and in a loud whisper she says, “So does this mean you’ll only need one room? We did prep two separate ones but you know, if you want…”

“Well-” Jesse begins. “Uh-”

“One room should suffice.” Hanzo continues. Glancing over at Jesse with (what he’s certain is) a tiny loving smile. 

“That’s great, actually, why don’t I give you guys a quick tour of the place first? Get yourselves familiarised with everythin’.”

The moment they agree, she begins her spiel. She shows them the rec-room (whose holo-screen still works just as well as it did years ago, so don’t worry about that, but the speaker on the left makes this terrible crackle every now and then), and the dining area with the kitchen attached (watch out for Angela’s labelled lunches in the fridge, don’t accidentally eat those). 

Jesse watches Hanzo as they wander together, the flutter of his gold sash just as the door opens and a puff of wind comes by. 

She shows them the training area, large enough to accommodate a whole team, facing the sea to allow a gentle breeze to pass through. 

They head past the gym, where a very excited and rather sweaty Reinhardt greets them with a firm handshake and a hard slap on the back that Jesse is certain was the most gentle the big man could be. 

He looks over at Hanzo again. Lips pressed into a hard line and eyes stern. He gently nudges his arm. 

“You alright there, darlin’?” he murmurs. 

“I’m fine. Just… fine.” comes the reply.

Jesse reaches up, and places a hand on Hanzo’s back, a soothing gesture, and he smiles. 

“Don’t worry, they’ll love you.”

“I’m not so sure.”

Lena leads them down a corridor, stopping at the second last door at the end. 

She turns on her heel. 

“Well, this is it.” she says to them, hands clasped behind her back. 

“The passcode for the door is just one-two-three-four for now, but you can reset it whenever you need to.”

“Thank you for the tour.”

“No problem, dinner should be ready in about three hours, it’s nothing fancy, really, just come down to the dining area once you’re ready.” 

“Sounds good. Thanks again for comin’ to show us around.”

“Aww it’s nothing. I’ll give you two some time to settle in. See you later!” she says, and with a little wave she blinks off back down the hall. 

They take a few minutes to settle in. With what few belongings they have, the room still feels empty and foreign. Jesse flops onto the bed, attempting to toe off his boots before Hanzo catches him. They land on the floor with a gentle thud and an accompanying chink of spurs. He guiltily looks over at the other pair of shoes beside the door. He should really stop forgetting that. 

He looks at his lover. 

Hanzo wanders about the room. Taking stock of his new surroundings. He checks the bathroom, the drawers, the (probably) empty chest next to the door. And then he selects a drawer. And starts carefully folding his clothes, placing them neatly inside. Every now and then he stops, sighs, continues.

Jesse sits up. 

“Hey, Hanzo?”

“Hmm?”

“You ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“You seemed pretty nervous earlier.”

Hanzo glances over his shoulder. Looks back, continues folding clothes.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Are you worried ‘bout seein’ Genji again?”

At that he stops. Slowly letting his hands fall into his lap. Jesse listens to the sound of air-conditioning whir as the seconds pass.

“I still don’t understand.” he finally says. “How has he forgiven me? I… don’t know what I’ve done to deserve that.”

“Darlin’. C’mere.”

Hanzo turns around slowly, eyeing Jesse, and then he gets up and wanders over. Jesse takes his hands, kisses his fingers, runs his thumb over the knuckles. 

“You’re sorry for what you did, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then you’ve earned his forgiveness. Besides aren’t you here to fix your mistakes?”

He nods.

“You’re on the right track. And we’ll all be here to help you out.”

Hanzo smiles. Soft and small and sweet. Jesse thinks his heart’s gonna melt right out of his chest. Then he thinks it might just explode when Hanzo leans down and kisses him, and pushes him back into the bed. 

 

Dinner is a happy affair. With excited greetings and new faces and smiles and laughter all around. The newcomers are chattering with the old guard. There’s a bowl of Lena’s potato salad being passed around. He remembers the old Blackwatch days, where he and the team would be making dirty jokes, maybe with an added friendly punch to the shoulder. There would’ve been a handful of them playing poker in a corner table. And a watchful Reyes to keep them all in line.

Jesse’s missed this. 

He wonders if Hanzo’s ever had something even close. He looks over, and he can see him listening passively while their climatologist happily talks about Antarctica. He reaches an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders, idly tracing little shapes into his arm. 

When Hanzo leans a little closer, Mei giggles, says something in Japanese, to which Hanzo simply replies with a slight smile. 

He’s missed this. He thinks back to life on the road. Away from everyone, from Reyes and Ana and Morrison. Away from his friends. But here they are now. 

He looks around again. He sees Reinhardt practically yelling about his adventures, he sees Torbjorn telling him off for over-exaggerating while young Hana Song listens intently, he sees Lena and Lucio chatting animatedly. He sees Fareeha and Angela at the far end of the table poring over a holopad.

He’s sorely missed this. This is his family, he’s back home. Who knows who else or what else will come? Jesse looks back at Hanzo, who is describing some of his days as a drifter. 

Hanzo. The literal best thing that’s ever happened to him. 

How did he get so lucky?

With a warmth blossoming in his chest, he pulls Hanzo a little closer. He’s got nothin’ to worry about. Nothin to worry about at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa i'm sorry this is so late! I promise my future updates schedule won't get so messed up... I'm currently working on another longfic and I'll post the chapter once it's ready

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work inspired by the post found [here](http://7clubs.tumblr.com/post/155771752674/heck-yea-its-finally-done-ive-wanted-to-go) and I'd like to say thank you to the artist for drawing it and letting me write a fic for it.


End file.
